


From Evil Comes Good

by DavidB1000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Jemma Totally Would Know How To Swear In Latin, Lost in Time, Strong Language, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: No good deed goes unpunished, as Jemma and Daisy find themselves hurled backwards in time, stranded near Italy, in the year 146 B.C. Just a century before the Roman Empire was formed! This causes far more problems than they realize as they learn there is no way back home. Will they fall into the darkness? Or stay in the light? Set before Season 6 started.





	From Evil Comes Good

Honestly, Jemma could not even begin to describe the events that had caused them to go from being on an alien planet, to hanging out on Earth during a period of time where the Industrial Revolution was still a good few thousand years away.  
That had happened to them a week ago now, and they were currently trying to pinpoint the exact location they were in time. It wasn't like they could go and actually ask people. Not until they changed their clothes into the local clothing of the time, and figured out what language to speak.  
They had avoided every single human they found, watching them from a distance. 

Jemma had narrowed it down to sometime before the actual founding of the Roman Empire. Which put Daisy and Jemma on a literal collision course to causing way too many problems if they didn't stay hidden. How they would get back, they literally had no clue, so they settled on hiding as best as they could.

“Being an observer is all fun and games, Jemma, but we're going to have to figure something out eventually.” Daisy spoke. “We can't sneak around all the time, and even if we could, eventually we're going to need to find a way to get food.”

“I understand your worry, Daisy.” Jemma spoke.

“Really? Because we're trapped back in a period of time I would stand out like a sore thumb in!” Daisy grumbled.  
“You're not that tall. And at this time, you'd not stand out unless you were very tall for a woman.” Jemma spoke.  
“I am part Asian, Jemma, how many part Asians are hanging out in the Roman Empire?” Daisy grumbled.

“Worry more about the fact that no one here will speak our particular brand of the English Language for about 1600 years!” Jemma hissed.

“Don't you know Latin or something nerdy?” Daisy asked.  
“I know some Latin, but honestly, I am not fluent in it. I can totally tell people to go fornicate with themselves in Latin though.” Jemma spoke.

“Fornicate with themselves? Wow. Jemma. You can swear, you know.” Daisy grinned.  
Jemma spoke firmly. “Fututus et mori in igni, Daisy. That is all I am saying to you. Well, no, Futue te ipsum as well.”

Daisy blinked. “What do those mean?”  
Jemma spoke firmly. “The first one is literally fuck off and die in a fire, and the second is go fuck yourself.” 

“Wow. Okay. That's damn impressive.” Daisy grinned.  
“Thank you. Now you know I can swear.” Jemma spoke. “I'm sorry for not being cheerful and happy, but I really need to just concentrate on what we can do with the knowledge we have and not break everything and ending up conquering the known world as the new rulers of the Roman Empire.”

Daisy frowned, knowing that her own darkness was inside her. Jemma was hinting that she could feel that pull of darkness. Daisy knew the longer they were here, the less inclined they'd be to protect the time-line. She could only hope they could stay safe and leave fast.

&^&

Six weeks later...

Daisy looked around their new house that they managed to get in the city they had found themselves at in the very beginning. “Well, it's not like our home in the future, but it's ours, Jemma.”

“Yes, indeed.” Jemma smiled, and hugged Daisy to her.   
Their friendship had deepened, and Daisy was starting to find Jemma more and more attractive as every day passed.   
It was still way too early for them to ever get involved, especially since Fitz was still in Jemma's mind.

Daisy looked down at her legs and frowned. “Man, I just realized, shaving my legs is going to be a pain. I don't want to use rocks or something.” 

“That's not all you're going to want to shave, Daisy.” Jemma spoke with a twinkle in her eye.  
“Yeah, we're not in France, so I have to shave my armpits too.” Daisy smirked.

Jemma laughed. “Oh, dear. That's not quite what I meant, but I understand.”  
“Wait, hold on, was lots of hair down there weird in this time?” Daisy frowned.

“It would be weird, yes. I'd rather fit in then look like I stepped out of the 70s.” Jemma grinned.

“Wait, when did hair down there become so common-place?” Daisy frowned.  
“About 10 years before Henry Ford introduced the Model-T.” Jemma smirked.

“Oh, fuck me....I'll be shaving my crotch for centuries.” Daisy groaned.  
“I don't think we're going to live for that long.” Jemma grinned.  
“I don't know how my powers work, Jemma. Maybe I've got something in me from my mom that makes me not age.” Daisy frowned.

“Also, The Roman Empire gave us pierced nipples. Soldiers used them to hang their capes on their bodies.” Jemma spoke.

“Great, as long as no one wants me to do that with a cape.” Daisy grumbled.

Jemma smirked. “That's not going to happen.” 

“Okay, I can live with this.” Daisy spoke.  
“We'll be fine.” Jemma smiled.  
“You're my anchor, Jemma.” Daisy spoke in a whisper.  
Jemma smiled. “That's nice.” 

They stood in silence for a bit, and then Daisy spoke. “Jemma, can I kiss you?”  
Jemma smiled. “That is not something I'd complain about.”

Daisy leaned over and kissed her.

&^&

The next morning...

Daisy looked down at Jemma, sleeping in the bed. Last night had been liberating. The kiss Daisy gave Jemma started them both on a path to becoming lovers.   
Daisy knelt down on the bed next to Jemma and just watched Jemma sleep. 

A short bit of time later, Jemma opened her eyes and smiled. “Hello, Daisy.”

“Hey.” Daisy smiled. “I love you.”   
“I love you too.” Jemma spoke.  
“So, today, I'm thinking you and I just stay here and rest.” Daisy smiled.  
“That is a great idea.” Jemma smiled. “I want you on top of me.”

“On your face, or just on you?” Daisy grinned.  
Jemma laughed. “Oh, dear. Just on me.”

Daisy moved over and laid down on top of Jemma. “Okay, this is not bad.” Daisy smiled.

Jemma kissed her. “I love you.”

&^&

Their enjoyment was interrupted some 30 minutes later by screams outside.  
Daisy frowned and looked out one of the windows, glad it didn't have glass she would have had to move around. 

A group of bandits, or at least cliché bandit looking people were menacing people in the town.  
“Jemma, we're going to go and kick the ass of some bandits, is that going to be okay?” Daisy smirked.

“It shouldn't cause problems. Clearly, there's no actual empire yet to bring guards here.” Jemma spoke.  
Daisy nodded and both of them quickly got dressed and walked outside.

The first thing Daisy noticed was two of the bandits were women, while the rest were men. “Well, nice to know banditry is all inclusive.” She whispered to Jemma.

“Very funny, Daisy. Now, be careful. Your powers may allow you to shrug off certain things, but swords are still going to hurt.” Jemma spoke.  
“I'll be careful.” Daisy spoke and walked over to confront the bandits. The last six weeks, Jemma taught Daisy a lot of the local language. Which appeared to be a form of Greek.

The bandits did a double take at someone walking towards them without any armor or weaponry on them. Daisy cracked her knuckles slightly. “Okay, Gentlemen, and ladies, why don't you turn around and leave, before I have to hurt you.” 

The leader spoke with a voice tinged with confusion. “Uh, you're going to fight us?”   
“Yes.” Daisy spoke.   
“By yourself? With no weapons?” The leader asked.  
“Correct.” Daisy spoke and raised a hand. The leader's sword flew from his hand and shattered in the air into thousands of pieces.

The leader reacted like Daisy expected. His eyes widened in shock and then he turned around and fled.  
The rest of his men and women followed almost as quickly.

“Ah, that one woman was cute too.” Daisy grinned.   
“Oh, you.” Jemma chuckled.  
“So, that should have been a good thing, right?” Daisy asked.  
“Yes.” Jemma spoke.

&^&

3 months after arrival...

Daisy looked around their house and smiled. “It's looking more and more like home every day.”   
“I'm glad.” Jemma smiled and kissed Daisy.  
Daisy blushed slightly, since they were near a window that was open.  
“Daisy, sex in public did occasionally happen around here. A little kissing between two women won't be weird.” Jemma smiled.

“Sex in public? Whoa. I don't know if I could do that.” Daisy smirked.  
“Haha.” Jemma kissed her again. “Let's just see what today brings.”

“Okay.” Daisy smiled. 

&^&

The next morning, the two of them woke up together. Daisy smiled. “I love you, Jemma.”  
Jemma smiled. “I love you too.”   
“So, no matter what happens, we'll be together.” Daisy smiled.

“Indeed.” Jemma spoke. “Now, let's have a discussion about something important.”   
“Oh, dear, not important things!” Daisy smirked.  
“Yes, well, we do need to talk about our plans in the future. We can't stay hidden forever, so in the event people figure out us as being different, I think we're going to have to move.” Jemma spoke.

“You're way harshing on my buzz, Jemma.” Daisy grinned.  
“You're not tripping balls, LSD won't be invented for a long time.” Jemma grinned.  
Daisy reached over and messed with Jemma's hair. “How about I convince people I'm a God?” 

“OH, dear.” Jemma winced. “I mean, this isn't the time where that would be difficult to do, but still. Let's leave that for the worst case scenario where everything goes wrong.”

“Okay. That's fine. I mean, if anyone hurts you I will shatter their spine so hard, that pieces of it will fly out their body like grenade shrapnel.” Daisy frowned.

“That's needlessly graphic, but I expect no less of you. Fitz would have been the same way.” Jemma spoke.

“I think Fitz would understand you and me getting together like this.” Daisy frowned.  
“Honestly, he would. To be separated from him for so long, knowing that it's impossible to get back, he would want me to move on. I didn't want to say it earlier, but we're never going to get back.” Jemma frowned and then started to cry.

Daisy hugged her. “I'm sorry. I make jokes to lighten the mood. I can't help that. I can't afford to be serious all the time.”

“It's okay.” Jemma spoke. “I just...maybe, just maybe you're going to be alive long enough to meet with our friends again the long way around, but me? That's just not going to happen.” 

Daisy frowned. “We'll figure something out.”   
“I don't know if we have the technological know-how to do some sort of genetic recoding on me.” Jemma frowned.

Daisy kissed her. “I love you, and I will do anything to make you live as long as I can. I promise you. Even if I have to meet Dracula.” She grinned.

“Very funny. I like the sun, thank you very much.” Jemma grinned. “Plus, being as though the language here is a dialect of Greek, I dare say you're more likely to run into Medusa than a vampire.”

“Oh, no, I don't want to get stoned!” Daisy grinned.  
“Not in that way, no.” Jemma chuckled.

“I promise you, Jemma, we'll be okay.” Daisy smiled.

“I'm glad.” Jemma relaxed.

&^&

A week later, Daisy and Jemma was lying down together on the bed. “I love you.” Jemma smiled and at the moment she reached over to kiss Daisy, the door to their house broke open suddenly and an angry looking man entered. “Are you the person who scared my brother?!” He growled.

Daisy grimaced. “Clearly, manners were not introduced into this time period yet.” She raised her hand and Jemma frowned. “That was six weeks ago.” 

“I can't help how long it takes to get here from where I was.” The man spoke.

Daisy took a deep breath. “You can thank your brother for sending you on a fool's errand.” She moved her hand slightly and the man flew back out the door and across the street and into the side of another house.

He hit the ground hard and groaned. “I think I should have come more prepared.”   
Daisy smirked. “You think?”

“I didn't come alone.” The man spoke.  
Daisy stepped out of the doorway. “Who did you bring? Your mom?”   
“Daisy!” Jemma grimaced.

“Why would I bring my mom here?” The man spoke, confused.  
“Right, your mom jokes haven't been invented yet.” Daisy groaned.

“There's no need to make jokes about my mother!” The man spoke and stood up.

Daisy walked out into the middle of the street. “Okay. So, where's your friend?”

“Down the road.” The man spoke firmly.  
Daisy turned and her eyes widened when she saw a man holding a bow and arrow not 50 feet from her. The arrow was nocked in the bow, and aimed towards her. “What the....” Daisy was cut off by an arrow that buried itself deep into her left eye. 

She screamed in agony and stumbled down. “I'm going to kill you!”   
She slammed her hands into the ground and the ground shook with the anger of a God. At least that's what it seemed like to the people near Daisy.  
The ground cracked in spots, and the man stumbled to the ground, along with his archer friend.  
Daisy growled and tried to focus through the pain. She slammed the ground again, and the ground cracked open even further. The archer caught his foot in one of the cracks and fell to the ground.

Daisy hissed, took a deep breath, and yanked the arrow out of her eye. “Motherfucker!” She screamed.

She turned her face away from Jemma for a moment, and then looked down at the man who had the archer ambush set up.   
“You know what they say about pissing off a God? You just pissed off the wrong God.” Daisy growled and closed her hand into a fist. The man screamed in agony as his ribcage shattered like fine glass.  
He died a split second later as the shards ripped their way through his body in all sides.

Daisy growled. “As for you, suicidal archer. See you in another life.” From over 40 feet away from her, the archer suddenly gasped and then dropped dead, his body suffering a heart attack caused by Daisy's movements of her hand.  
Daisy turned back to Jemma, who recoiled in shock from not just what Daisy had just done, but her eye slowly but surely healing.   
Daisy frowned. “Sorry, you must think I'm a monster now.”  
“No, no, I just, I'm surprised you could do that.” Jemma spoke.

“I didn't mean to lose my sanity, but I never felt so much pain, and it hurt so much, and I was blinded by rage. I'm not an evil person.” Daisy shivered.  
“It's okay.” Jemma hugged her. “On the plus side, your eye is healing.” 

“Which is weird. Being able to slowly see again. Honestly, it's a bit creepy, but it's nice to know I have my mom's regeneration powers now.” Daisy spoke.

Jemma continued to hug her. “I promise I'll protect you as best as I can.”   
“I didn't expect to be shot by an arrow.” Daisy spoke, and blinked her regenerated eye a few times. “Whoa.”

Daisy looked at her hands and looked up at Jemma. “I will always protect you as well, Jemma. Let's get back inside.” 

They moved back inside and Daisy grumbled. “When will showers be invented exactly?”   
“A long time from now.” Jemma spoke. “We'll have to go down to the river, which is clean enough, for a river.” 

“Alright.” Daisy spoke. 

&^&

The trip to the river wasn't too difficult, and Daisy was glad to remove her clothing and jump into the water, cleaning herself off. “Ugh. I feel bad for what I did, Jemma.” Daisy spoke.

“I understand that. I don't blame you.” Jemma spoke. “But you did say you only got upset because of all the pain.”

“Exactly. I went into a blind rage. I didn't mean to explode the guy.” Daisy shivered.  
“It's okay.” Jemma spoke and walked down into the water.   
Daisy walked up to her and hugged her. “I just am glad you don't hate me.”

“I could never hate you, Daisy. I love you.” Jemma spoke.  
They kissed.

&^&

A short time later, they were back in their house again. “Oh, Jemma, I'm glad you're going to be here with me as long as you can.” Daisy sniffed. “I don't know what I'll do...”

Jemma kissed her. “It's quite alright. Don't worry about the future. We're together now.”   
“I am so sorry I did what I did.” Daisy frowned. “I don't want to become a monster.”  
“Oh, no, no, Daisy, you'll never become a monster.” Jemma spoke.

“I'm just...I need some time. I never thought I could be so much like my dad.” Daisy frowned.  
“Hey, you'll be fine. It's fine. I'm here to balance you.” Jemma spoke and kissed Daisy. “It's okay.

“Are you sure?” Daisy frowned.   
“Yes.” Jemma spoke. “You are most certainly not a monster.”

&^&

Three days later...

“Okay, it doesn't smell outside, so someone moved our dead body issue.” Daisy spoke.

“I managed to convince some people to help us.” Jemma spoke. “I promise you, it's okay.”   
Daisy said nothing and walked over to the window. She looked outside. “I know I shouldn't be freaking out any more, but I'm scared, Jemma. There's a darkness in me, and I think it's even stronger now.”

“I told you, you're not a monster.” Jemma smiled and hugged her. “I will help you through anything.”

“What if you have to....” Daisy trailed off.  
“I won't let it come to that.” Jemma spoke, understanding what Daisy was about to ask.  
“Alright.” Daisy shivered. 

&^&

Jemma looked over at Daisy sleeping soundly and smiled. “I love you, Daisy. I will always care for you.” 

She knew what they had to do. They were never going to return home, so they were going to have to settle down here. Which meant, they had to either agree to stay far away from historical events, or they would have to influence the events that would happen.

Daisy stirred and woke up. “Hi.” She spoke.  
Jemma walked over to her and hugged her. “I love you so much, Daisy.”

“I love you too, Jemma.” Daisy smiled.  
“We'll be here for a long time. I want to know, do you want to hide, or do you want to see if we can get along with the changes?” Jemma asked.

“I don't know, honestly.” Daisy frowned.  
“I think we can ride the oncoming storm. I'll be here for a long time still. I'm not old.” Jemma grinned.  
“I know. I just worry.” Daisy spoke.

“Don't.” Jemma spoke and kissed her. “I will always help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to come in time.  
> I hope you like it!  
> Let me know what you might want to see.


End file.
